Uma Ligação Para Lily
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Ser da divisão de reclamações e elogios do telemarketing da Stalk Fern era um ótimo emprego. Lily Evans tinha uma grande estabilidade. Não poderia ser demitida, nem promovida. Era ótimo, mas um pouco depressivo, o fato de nunca receber um elogio que fosse pelo seu trabalho, um reconhecimento. Até que um dia, ela recebe uma ligação de um rapaz que não deseja identificar-se.


— Stalk Fern agradece a preferência, volte sempre.

Dizer "volte sempre", quando o cliente em questão estava comunicando-se pelo telefone, era um pouco... Estranho, mas Lily era uma atendente, e tinha que seguir o protocolo.

Nem sempre a segunda divisão do RH da Stalk Fern era regada de elogios, Lily tinha que ouvir muitas reclamações também. Reclamações da empresa, reclamações de atendimento de outras atendentes, reclamações da vida... Muitas vezes, tinha vontade de xingar as mais grosseiras de volta, mas os zeros na sua conta, no final do mês, faziam aquilo valer a pena. Ela era paga para aguentar calada.

Sua única função era ouvir, responder no piloto automático (ela não era obrigada a "personalizar" o atendimento), anotar o que era dito pelo cliente, desligar e recomeçar o processo. No final do expediente, enviava o resumo do dia ao supervisor da divisão, e ia para casa. Aquelas informações eram passadas para a primeira divisão. As reclamações poderiam ser levadas em conta, e causar a demissão de alguém. Enquanto que os elogios poderiam promover alguém.

Só tinha um pequeno problema. Era ela quem cuidava dos elogios de outras pessoas. Quem elogiava a atendente da área de elogios? Quem reclamava da atendente da área de reclamações? Ela jamais seria reconhecida. Ao mesmo tempo em que jamais seria demitida (a não ser que houvesse uma limpa na empresa), ela também jamais seria promovida. Ela não queria cuidar da primeira divisão, mas nunca teria o seu trabalho reconhecido.

O seu salário era maravilhoso, de fazer várias pessoas desmaiarem, mas era como se fosse uma robô. Ela não fazia amigos no RH, ela não identificava-se na hora de atender as ligações. Ela só era uma atendente desconhecida. Se a Stalk Fern decidisse usar robôs, daria no mesmo para os clientes, e ela perderia o seu ganha pão.

A ruiva estava analisando o seu escritório, que era um pequeno cubículo no meio de tantos outros (a maioria vazios), sem uma porta para dar o mínimo de privacidade, quando o telefone voltou a tocar. Ajeitou o headset na cabeça, e abriu um novo formulário, no site da empresa.

— RH da Stalk Fern. Com quem eu falo? — ela perguntou.

— Eu gostaria de manter-me no anonimato — uma voz de homem respondeu.

Lily piscou por um momento, confusa.

— Há algum impedimento nisso? — ele perguntou.

— Não, senhor — ela recuperou a postura — Gostaria de fazer um elogio, reclamação ou sugestão?

— Elogio — o homem respondeu.

Lily começou a digitar, mantendo os olhos fixos na tela do computador.

— Para qual atendente? — ela perguntou, empurrando o microfone do headset.

— Qual é o seu nome?

Apenas naquela ligação, ela estava mais confusa do que jamais esteve. Nunca tinha enfrentado aquele tipo de situação, e não sabia como reagir.

— Não é permitido divulgar informações pessoais dos atendentes, senhor — ela respondeu.

— Então, escreva o seu nome. Deve ser difícil escutar tantas reclamações durante todos os dias.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, a ligação foi interrompida.

Lily tirou o headset, olhando incrédula para o aparelho.

— Você não sabe o que me aconteceu...

Ela virou-se rapidamente, vendo como uma das suas colegas de atendimento, com quem raramente conversava, entrava em seu cubículo, extasiada.

— Eu recebi um elogio. Dá para acreditar nisso? — Dorcas parecia acreditar tratar-se de um sonho.

— Acha que todas receberam um também? — perguntou Lily, levantando-se.

— Vamos tomar um café! — ela puxou-lhe pelo braço.

— Espere!

Lily aproximou-se do computador, marcando a sua pausa, para não receber mais ligações.

— Isso é inacreditável! — disse a ruiva, bagunçando as madeixas.

— Nem me fale — Dorcas respondeu, indo em direção à máquina de café — Eu vi um vídeo em que garotos davam flores a garotas que nem conheciam, mas aqui... É surreal! Outro nível! Eu queria saber quem me ligou... Se manteve anônimo.

O celular de Lily vibrou, e ela tirou-o do bolso, antes de aceitar uma xícara vinda da colega. Uma mensagem da operadora, mas a data que lhe chamou a atenção.

— Dia dos namorados? — ela perguntou, franzindo levemente o cenho.

— Ei! Vocês! — a supervisora mal humorada apareceu, batendo palmas — Que conversa toda é essa? Era só o que me faltava! Todas resolverem parar o atendimento! Voltando, vamos!

Lily tomou o líquido preto rapidamente, antes de deixar a sua xícara (com seu nome escrito) em cima da pia.

— Eu também queria saber quem me ligou... — confidenciou a Dorcas, antes de voltar para o seu cubículo.

Olhando para o relógio de parede, ela notou como a sua longa jornada de trabalho finalizava-se. Enviando o último formulário de informações, ela deslogou, deixando o computador ligado, como de praxe.

— Você vai de ônibus? Está tarde agora! — comentou Dorcas, enquanto desciam pelas escadas.

— Deixei o cartão do metrô em casa — Lily respondeu, com uma careta.

— Boa sorte, então! — ela disse, antes de seguir pelo caminho contrário.

Lily seguiu pelo grupo de pessoas, sentindo-se um pouco segura por isso. Onde mais tinha gente, eram mais testemunhas para um possível crime. Sentada no ponto de ônibus, ela segurou a sua vontade de pegar o celular para passar o tempo, não era seguro.

Entretanto, uma outra pessoa não parecia ter o mesmo pensamento. Ele estava sentado, mas, ao ver que ela estava de pé, levantou-se, segurando o celular em suas mãos.

— Obrigada — ela sorriu levemente, antes de ocupar o lugar.

O garoto parecia estar em um transe, enquanto apoiava a mão na barra acima dela, o cenho franzido.

— De nada — ele respondeu.

Lily também franziu o cenho, olhando para o moreno ao seu lado.

Se ela tivesse o visto antes, com certeza se lembraria dele. Alto, magrelo, moreno, de óculos quadrados. Ele poderia, facilmente, ser um geek. Apesar de ter uma aparência adolescente, Lily poderia afirmar com certeza de que tinham a mesma idade.

— Eu te conheço de algum lugar? — Lily perguntou.

— Talvez — ele pareceu recuperar-se do choque, sorrindo de lado.

Quando ela abriu a boca mais uma vez, o garoto apertou no botão da barra, indicando que seu lugar de desembarque chegou.

— A propósito, me chamo James Potter — ele deu uma piscadela para a ruiva confusa — Espero que tenha um ótimo trabalho amanhã, na Stalk Fern.

Lily arregalou os olhos, enquanto ele afastava-se, indo para a porta de trás, que já estava aberta. Quando percebeu que a porta estava para fechar, ela levantou-se de seu lugar, indo até lá.

— Eu sou Lily Evans! — ela gritou.

A porta fechou-se, e ela acreditou ter escutado um "eu sei".

Tinha o rosto e tinha um nome.

Só esperava que ele voltasse a ligar.


End file.
